


Whiny Baby

by theteaotter



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anton has a humiliation kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Robinsxn, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, and Dillon is really good at that, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteaotter/pseuds/theteaotter
Summary: Anton has this thing that probably started when he was a school boy, but bloomed the first time he made Joel mad enough to call him names.





	Whiny Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So @robinsxn posted a thing to their twitter: “Anton’s kink is people being mean to him apparently.” And I was like,”YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT.”
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a thing about 1,000 words long. Enjoy!!

Anton has this thing that probably started when he was a school boy, but bloomed the first time he made Joel mad enough to call him names.

And it wasn't even a huge thing, until Joel was pressing him against a concrete wall and jerking him off fast and rough, ripping the orgasm right out of him while calling him a little bitch.

“I'm not--" Anton tries to say as his knees go weak and his brain shuts down.

Joel is in his ear hissing, "Shut the fuck up slut." And Anton is coming and coming and coming.

Joel doesn't talk to him anymore and Anton gives up. 

There's an ember that sleeps in his chest, and when he sees Porter for the first time it ignites.

Porter is all curves and luscious lips, and when he goes down on Anton for the first time probably in his whole life, it's so sweet. 

But it’s not enough.

He has Porter straddle his hips and slap his face and call him a slimy, filthy, little shit, and Anton comes twice while Porter doesn't get hard at all.

They talk about it, and he antagonizes Porter until they have a real fight, and then a real break-up and then it's over.

When Anton meets Dillon, the later is dressed only in leopard print boxer shorts and smile.

"What a fine piece of ass you are Mr. Zeppoli."

Anton isn't shy, and he gives Dillon two weeks of intense staring, slow sips from his beer bottle, and accidental brushes until Dillon cracks.

They're backstage and it's loud and crowded, but somehow Dillon corners Anton behind some light rigging.  
He presses Anton into the bars, and whispers in his ear, "What a delicious slut you are Mr. Zabawski."

Anton flushes under the Dillon's weight and whines about him fucking his name up. 

"That's not all I'll be fucking." He says heatedly. 

There's a small grin sliding up his face as he yanks Anton to the floor by his belt.  
Dillon is over him, and smothering him with his lips everywhere. Anton feels so small, lost in the heat and pressure of Dillon.  
He whines high when Dillon grinds their hips together.

"Aww, look at this tiny little baby," Dillon says and Anton freezes under him. 

"Just a tiny little whiny baby," Dillon continues and pulls his shirt off over his head. He's all toned muscle with a layer of softness on top.

He yanks Anton's shirt off and throws it behind him. "Who even wears this nerdy ass kind of shit? Oh yeah, little babies."

He latches onto Anton's chest and kisses, bites, and scratches his way to his belt. 

"Aww we think we're a big kid, wearing a real leather belt just like the big kids do. Let's get this shit off, it doesn't belong on tiny whiny babies."

Dillon is licking at his hip bones and making a happy face on his stomach out of hickies.

Anton is breathing very hard through his nose, as Dillon fumbles with his belt. He feels hot shame and velvet arousal shimmering across his skin.  
Someone drops a wrench nearby and Anton accidentally pushes his hips into Dillon’s chin.

"Ohhhh, is my little baby actually a huge slut?"

Dillon finally gets Anton's jeans around his knees and looks at Anton's dick straining against his underwear. 

"Who even wears boxers like that anymore? You're like a slutty old man actually."

Dillon releases Anton from his hellish, paisley-printed boxers and swallows Anton's dick down in one go. 

The sensation almost sends Anton right over the edge, and he tugs lightly at Dillon' s hair to try to get him to back off.  
Dillon smacks Anton’s thigh as hard as he could with a dick in his throat and Anton comes.

Dillon, caught by surprise, sits up and coughs. He clears his throat a few times before he can get out a rough, "You motherfucker." 

"I didn't think you would come so fast, seeing that you're an old fucking man, but maybe I was wrong."

He crawls back up Anton's body until he's face to face with him. 

"Maybe it's because you're a big slut who never learned any manners."

Dillon pushes his jeans off his legs, all the while staring at Anton's sweaty, red face. Anton feels like dying from embarrassment. He can't remember ever coming that fast, and he certainly didn't think the first time Dillon went down on him that would happen. 

He thinks about Dillon tweeting out what a horrible lay he is, and can't help the confused stirrings in his dick.

"Oh? The old man still has some fight in him?" Dillon smiles down, and Anton can't help but laugh a little. He feels a little relieved but not enough to relax.

"Good, I forgot that sluts can just keep going. Open your mouth for me, you old bastard." And he climbs up until he's straddling Anton's chest. 

Anton dutifully opens his mouth and Dillon slides his dick in.

"Hmm nice and wet, just like your ass is going to be once I lick you inside out," he says and thrusts into Anton's mouth.

Anton's head is at a weird angle and he has to struggle to get the right suction, but Dillon is breathing hard and cursing higher and higher.

"Fuck," Dillon whispers and grabs Anton by his hair. "Say my name slut, I want to hear it with my dick in your mouth."

Anton tries, and it mostly comes out as a wet sounding hum, but he makes sure to swirl his tongue against the vein underneath.

Dillon pulls his dick out with a pop, and comes all over Anton's face.

Anton is gasping for air still laying in the ground backstage. Dillon uses his own t shirt to wipe the come off of Anton's face and hair. 

It hurts a little that it's one of the nicest things a guy has done for him. 

He feels hot, and chilly, and fuzzy, but when Dillon kisses him it feels like the sun is coming out.

"Are you just gonna lay around? I guess I can't leave you alone. You'll have to sleep in my room tonight," Dillon says with mock frustration. 

Anton smiles and gets up off the floor, and slaps Dillon's ass for good measure.


End file.
